


归乡 Homeward

by SophieZhang



Category: Dark Souls III, Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 灰烬-Nero；防火…男-Dante；累积者狂灵-Vergil；卡里姆的伊莉娜-Kyrie；卡里姆的伊果-Credo





	归乡 Homeward

“灰烬，请向营火展示螺旋剑吧。那把剑是灰烬之证，而它会引导你前往王者之地。”Dante坐在祭祀场的台阶上说道，差点没忍住打哈欠，这是第几个灰烬了，几百个，还是几千个？

他面前的那个白发小子瞪着眼睛看他。

“跪呀。”Dante莫名其妙的的看过去。

“你不是男的吗？”白发的小孩把他从头看到脚。

“对呀。”

“那你穿什么裙子！！！”灰烬指责的看着他仿佛看一个变态。

“……”Dante抽了抽嘴角，“这不关你的事孩子。”

红裙的防火男总算把新任灰烬送到了洛斯里克的高墙，摘了一瓶酒摸索着找灰心者唠嗑去了。他们赌这个灰烬能走多远，他说是活死人之路，霍克伍德则说这个名叫Nero的新人会最终到达洛斯里克城堡。

Nero能走到哪Dante不知道，他只知道这个小鬼是个发光体，有他在祭祀场活人气都多了不少，不同身份不同目的活死人聚集到了这个隐蔽之所。

Dante看着Nero对那个名叫Kyrie的卡里姆圣女献殷勤，圣女的骑士在一旁虎视眈眈。

“我还以为你会揍他。”看热闹不嫌事大的防火男凑上前说。

“我…对他的感觉很熟悉。”名叫Credo的摩恩骑士犹豫的说，“就像我从前和他相处过很长时间的样子。”

“但是你不记得了。”Dante补充到。

Credo点了点头。他和Kyrie前往洛斯里克的路上并非一帆风顺，白教的身份在罗德兰不再畅行无阻。他们没有步入枯萎，但也失去了很多。

“有可能Nero是在卡里姆出生的。所以我…之前认识他。”Credo沉吟到，“但他的武器，我不确定，卡里姆没有用打刀的传统。”

“打刀？他不是用大剑的吗？”Dante问出口。

“他还有一把武器你不知道吗？”Credo惊异的说，“一把蓝色的刀。我在协助他对抗猎龙铠甲的时候看到过。”

Dante蹦到在给圣女递圣典的灰烬身边，“嗨，孩子，看看你的刀好吗？”

雪白的刀刃从灰烬的手中翻转出来。

[阎魔刀  
刀身浮现着破碎的纹路，  
力量强大的魔刀。

青色的剑士从父辈继承下来的遗产，  
却没有守护好它，  
最后流落到家人的手上。

战技：次元斩  
进入居合准备攻击架势后，快速劈开周围的空间，  
蓝色地界里没有不可斩断之物。]

“怎么了吗？”灰烬紧张又疑惑的看着他。

“没什么。”Dante笑了笑。“这把刀…和你很配。”

他走回去坐在破碎的石台阶上，摸了摸自己上半张脸的眼饰，黑暗的人性在他的体内涌动，他作为fire keeper到底失去了什么，而那又是多么重要，或又是多么可怕的事物。他该去探究这些事吗。

“很好，请你触碰我内在的黑暗吧。那无主的灵魂，将会化成你的力量。”Dante站起来，把Nero收集的灵魂力量牵引到自己的体内----直到他发现灵魂的火苗有一簇是那么熟悉。

“…你遇到了什么人吗？”Dante的双手垂了下来。

单膝跪着的灰烬站了起来，“我遇到了入侵，一个紫色的灵体，我不确定我有没有打败他。挺不对劲的，我得到了力量，而他看起来很虚弱。”

“你看见了他的样子吗？”

“没有。他像是一个法师，使用蓝色的幻影剑。”

“你在哪碰到他的。”

“大书库。”

还能以灵体入侵，那就是…还活着呀。Dante深吸了一口气。

“你认识那个人？”Nero小心翼翼的问。

“我以为他早就死了，但他依然是，”Dante颔首，“我为之战斗的理由。”

“你既然都到大书库了，帮我一个忙怎样？”Dante笑了笑，“去打败妖王欧斯罗艾斯，通过他身后的隐藏门，你可以在路上召唤我，然后帮我拿一个东西。”

Nero点了点头。

“往事真是令人怀恋，有时候，我们只能一味逃避。即使透过光明你只能看到黑暗，你也要这么做吗。”坐在王座上的鲁道斯轻轻的说。

“正是因为我无法忍受黑暗，所以我才放弃了光明。”Dante站在营火前，火苗在不死人遗骨上炸裂，“但也正因我见过光明，所以我绝不会放过一丝机会。”

防火男摸出兜里价值两万魂的钥匙打开祭祀场背后的高塔，摸着断壁残垣登上电梯，前任防火女的灵魂静静的呆在台子中央，旁边歪斜着插着一把大剑。

“伙计，我们又要继续战斗了。”Dante笑着拔出叛逆。

前往隐藏地图的Nero依言在无主墓地召唤了祭祀场的防火男，他还苦恼着要如何保护‘柔弱的’，‘看起来没有一丝战斗力的’同伴，就看着对方神兵天降，拎着裙摆把特大剑当大剑使如同砍瓜切菜。

“咿呀------”

压根不需Nero动手，英雄古达就倒在Dante的花俏剑法下。

“你不是看不见吗！！”Nero大喊。

“听声音然后弹反就成了。”Dante笑嘻嘻的说。

“我还以为你肩不能扛手不能提。”灰烬小声嘟哝着说。

“你想想鲁道斯的腿是怎么折的，灰烬古达的螺旋剑是谁插的。”Dante爱怜的摸了摸小孩的狗头，“你不知道的事还多着了。”

Nero咬了好几遍牙，挤出了一句话，“Fuck you!!”

灰烬在黑暗祭祀场的最深处找到了防火女的眼眸，交给了Dante。

“那双眼眸会映照出黑暗无尽延续下去的世界，一个离经叛道的世界，暗藏着过分的背叛。即便如此，你也决定将眼眸交给那个人吗？”在冶炼灵魂的途中，矮人之王鲁道斯叫住了灰烬。

“他帮助了我很多。”Nero踌躇的说，“我传火的途中他一直都在，我很愿意帮助他。Dante说他需要找回自己的力量去对抗那个狂灵，他的哥哥。”

“那你知道他为什么放弃自己的眼睛成为fire keeper吗，正是因为他无法在忍受过去时间里的背叛。这是他们的诅咒。”鲁道斯沉稳的说。

“嘿别乱说可没有什么背叛！”站在王座之下的 Dante反驳到，“这都是我们自己选择的道路。”

Nero注意到Dante摘下了他的眼饰，靛蓝的眼睛如同大海。

“Adios, Nero. May the flames guide thee.”防火男挥了挥手，只留下一个背影。

加入累计者誓约的战士，被神的枷锁所束缚，会化作发狂的灵体入侵有余火的世界。

连你也堕落至此了吗，Vergil。

灵体不会说话，这是一场沉默的寻找和战斗，Dante并没有在大书库找到他的兄弟，他思索了一番，前往了更前面的洛斯里克城堡。

洛斯里克，王者的故乡以及漂泊汇流之地。

他和Vergil出生在这儿，也许也将终结在这儿。

蓝披风的洛斯里克骑士没有阻拦他，他在那个堆满羽毛的房间见到了紫色的狂灵，披着深色的斗篷，显露的钴蓝色眉眸美而妖异，望着他的眼神则冰冷混沌。

他把叛逆刺入紫灵的体内，虚幻的身形化为蒲公英一般的光点散去。Dante站起后爬上面前垂下黑布的高架，实体的哥哥躺在地台上，他是那么脆弱，似乎只要一个呼吸，就会消损毁去。

“你…不该来，他们会发现你的…”咳嗽的男人颤抖的手拽住弟弟的臂膀，诉说着他的担忧，“我不能…我不能让你…”

“嘘，嘘，”Dante的食指比在唇前，“没关系，不用担心，”他安慰着自己的兄长，“我并不害怕死亡，我只是害怕你死在我看不见的地方。”他俯首亲吻破碎的额头。“我很高兴再次见到你。”

“你什么都不懂，Dante！”Vergil斥责到，“比死亡更痛苦的…你将永远被火灼烧…那很痛…唔”

“那我就更不能让你一个人了。”Dante笑了笑，“我会陪着你一起，你别想把我赶跑。”他盘膝坐了下来，等待着应将之人的来临。

“What the fuck.”穿过迷雾，站在双王子房间的Nero，一字一顿的骂了出来。

火之将熄，然位不见王影。拒绝传火的洛斯里克小王子，Dante。

“欢迎你，无火的余烬，Nero。”背着大剑的红衣男人看着他，他没有穿那身搞笑的红裙子，而是红黑交错的长大衣。

Ashen One vs. Fire Keeper

“这就是鲁道斯所说的背叛吗？”Nero烦躁的挠头，“在我把防火女的眼眸交给你后。”

“是，也不是。”Dante站了起来，“来吧，孩子。”

大剑和大剑拼杀到一起。

最终Nero不敌被按倒在地，他不服气的看着他的‘友人’，这个人打架简直是像戏耍！

等我篝火后再来！Nero咬牙切齿的想。

“虽然这不是一个好时机，但我们时间可不多。”出乎意料的，Dante并没有杀他，而是收回了叛逆，男人的手掠过他的手臂，阎魔刀出现在对方的手中。

！！！

Nero惊讶的长大了嘴。这怎么可能？

“青色的剑士从父辈继承下来的遗产，却没有守护好它，最后流落到家人的手上。”Dante念出来，“最初，这其实是Vergil的刀。”他怀恋的看着刀刃，对着一脸马勒戈壁的小孩说道。

Vergil是Dante的哥哥，这是Vergil的刀，这是他的刀，这把刀最后流落到家人手上，Dante说这个人早就死了………

FUCK!!!

留守在高台上的Vergil瞬身下来，皱着眉头，最后半闭上眼睛，“…这是一个很遥远的故事…”

洛斯里克的双王子，年幼的那个被选作传火的继承人，年长的那个替年幼的那个做出了决定。

“若我们之间，只能有一个人能活下去得到新生活。如果要我选择的话，我希望那个人是你。”

因为同样强大，谁去传火只是先后的区别，并无什么要求。于是年长的哥哥在火焰中死去。愤懑的幼弟拒绝了所有职责离开王城，舍弃了自己的眼眸。火之将熄的时刻并没有因为一位王子的献祭而有所推延，没烧透彻的薪王余薪和不死人再次在钟声中醒来。

火焰是诅咒，传火也是诅咒，认清了这一点的Dante，留在了祭祀场。失踪的末裔薪王无法被带回王座，因为他本来就呆在王座之前，因此这个世界没有一个灰烬能到达初始火炉，无论是传火还是灭火、抑或篡火，都无法完成。

这个世界只能静静腐败。

但Vergil再次出现，Dante必须暴露身份要去找他。巧合又可幸的是，这代的灰烬是Nero。

“其实这样也不错。”Dante解释道，“传火，只是又一轮无望的轮回；灭火，已经不会带来不死人的时代了，而是埃尔德里奇预言的深海时代，这会是充斥着恐怖幽邃的——被食人后的沉淀物所污染了的——时代；篡火的话，则是游魂和老人的国度。”男人摸了摸Nero的头，“听懂了吗？”

“传火被焚烧的痛楚是不会随着时间流逝而消解的。”站在一旁的Vergil补充。

“他在担心你去受这种苦，”Dante眨眨眼，“他很含蓄，我知道他是这么说的。看看鲁道斯就知道了。”

“我…我不知道。”Nero嗫嗫道，短短的时间他所有的辛劳被颠覆，但他又得到了很多他从没想到会得到的东西，“但我不想你们任何一个人再度去死，而且…Kyrie…”

“看来爱情的力量真是伟大。”Dante笑了起来，Nero的脸红了。

尚且还在虚弱期的Vergil，以及智障骑士Nero，最后只能靠十八般武艺样样精通的Dante施展奇迹回到了祭祀场。

[返回/归乡 Homeward

传授给旅行圣职的，能够回到故乡的奇迹]

[END]


End file.
